Bone Charms (book)
Bone Charms is a book found in Dishonored. In Dishonored: The Corroded Man, Dishonored 2, and Death of the Outsider, the book is called Bonecharms. Dishonored 2 quotes from a different version of the book. ''Dishonored'' and The Corroded Man Transcript from a book on sailing traditions and scrimshaw Bone charms, a sailor's blessing, they say. The carving itself is a practice from long back, passed from father to son, old man salt to greenhorn still getting his sea legs beneath him. In the old times, men cut into the tusks of ice seals and into the arm-long fangs of bears that roamed the isles north of Tyvia. Once the whale trade began, the practitioners went to engraving the bones of these great beasts, rendering charms that sing in the night and grant some small boon to a man's vigor or defense against pregnancy. Location *In Dishonored, copies of this book can be found in multiple locations: **On the second floor of the building where Griff is imprisoned during the mission High Overseer Campbell. **On Bunting's bed on the third floor of his apartment during the mission House of Pleasure. *In The Corroded Man, the whole excerpt is quoted at the beginning of Chapter 8. ''Dishonored 2'' and Death of the Outsider Transcript from a book on sailing traditions and scrimshaw Bonecharms, a sailor's blessing, they say. The carving itself is a practice from long back, passed from salty-dogs to young greenhorns stills finding their sea legs. In old times, sailors cut into the tusks of ice seals and into the arm-long fangs of the bears that roamed the islets north of Tyvia. Once the whaling trade began, the practitioners began engraving the bones of those greats beasts, rendering charms that sing in the night and grant some small boon, increasing a lover's vigor or providing defense against pregnancy. Location *In Dishonored 2, copies can be found in multiple lcoations: **A copy can be found inside the Imperial Safe Room and another on the counter inside the Boyle Industries Office during the mission A Long Day in Dunwall. **A third copy can be found inside the Addermire Institute on a desk outside the Recuperation wing on the third floor during the mission The Good Doctor. **A fourth copy can be found aboard the Dreadful Wale behind the crates in the main room at the beginning of the mission The Royal Conservatory. **A fifth copy can be found on the table in the basement of the Crone's Hand Saloon during the mission Dust District. *In Dishonored: Death of the Outsider, two copies can be found: **A copy can be found in the Albarca Baths next to a black bone charm during the mission One Last Fight. **A second copy can be found inside the Dolores Michaels Deposit & Loan Bank during the mission The Bank Job. Trivia *In The Corroded Man, "bone charms" as well as the book's title are spelled "bonecharms", in accordance to the new spelling introduced in Dishonored 2. de:Knochenartefakte (Buch) ru:Амулеты (книга) pl:Kościane amulety (książka) it:Amuleti d'Osso (libro) zh:骨符（书籍） Category:Dishonored Books Category:The Corroded Man Books Category:Dishonored 2 Books Category:Death of the Outsider Written Notes Category:Death of the Outsider Books